Fireworks
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: A holiday side story to my "You Found Me" fanfic. It's the 4th of July. Ryan and Horatio go out to see some fireworks! It's a day late but better late than never!


Ryan climbed over the backseat as Horatio skillfully backed the Hummer into a place.

"Ry, sit down! I can do a lot of things, but seeing through you is not one of them."

The brunette settled down in the corner until Horatio switched the Hummer off. He spread the blankets he'd brought, curling up in the middle when he was done. Horatio got out and opened trunk, smiling at the adorable sight in front of him. He sat in front of him, leaning down to kiss his mate. Ryan latched himself onto Horatio, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"I wanna play frisbee," Ryan muttered against his lips.

"Grab the frisbee then."

Ryan didn't let go of Horatio. He grabbed the plastic disc and Horatio lifted him from the vehicle. As soon as he was on his feet, he took his shoes off, sighing at the way the golf course turf felt underneath his feet. Horatio slid out off his flip flops and put them on top of the Hummer. When he turned around, Ryan had put some space in between them.

"Ready?"

"For you? Always!"

The vampire rolled his eyes as he watched Ryan put on a pair of padded gloves. As soon as he situated the last strap on the glove, Horatio threw the frisbee. Ryan saw the brightly colored object out of the corner of his eye. He caught it and slung it back. Horatio nearly missed it. He wasn't expecting it to come back so fast.

The golf course slowly started to feel with people, limiting their throwing space bit by bit. By the time their room was gone, it was almost time for the fireworks to start. The stifling heat was gone, leaving Miami's population in a cool breeze. Ryan and Horatio were drenched in sweat.

"I had to put in more effort than I thought I would," Horatio said with smile, holding out his hand as Ryan walked towards him.

Ryan took his hand and allowed him to pull him into his arms. Horatio settled inside the Hummer, stretching out as much as he could. He pulled Ryan against him so he was pressed against him. Ryan took his gloves off and threw them into the back seat.

Ryan turned to face him. He kissed his nose lightly, smiling. "That was a fun game of frisbee."

Horatio nodded. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but the sound of fireworks being launched caught his attention. Ryan heard it too, and he rolled over to see. They had started. Ryan used Horatio's arm as a pillow, watching the brilliant fireworks. They started off small and twinkled. The vampire watched Ryan's face instead of the fireworks. He'd seen his fair share of fireworks over the years. Ryan's eyes lit up with excitement, like a child, when each one exploded. The big ones with the loudest booms made him grin from ear to ear.

The brunette pointed to a few, saying that he liked those the best. A series of rainbow colored flares went off, and Ryan, along with few other people, shouted "Gay pride!" as loud as he could, smiling and giggling, sitting up. Horatio sat up as well, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You should see your face," laughed Horatio, resting his chin on his mate's shoulder. "You look like a child..."

"I love fireworks...Oh, that was a big one!" Ryan's smile never left his face.

Ryan placed his hands on top of the vampire's, leaning into his muscular body. A few noise making fireworks went off back to back. Horatio kissed Ryan's neck softly, pulling his chin towards him and crashing their lips together just as a large, rainbow firework exploded in the shape of a heart. Several more fireworks colored the night sky. Ryan's stomach had butterflies, and his heart fluttered from the kiss. Horatio's kiss was soft and passionate, perfect for the setting. When the fireworks seemed to stop, Horatio pulled away, leaving a breathless human, and a rather pleased vampire.

Ryan bit his bottom lip. His lips tingled in the most delicious way. Horatio had that effect on him. With two hundred years of experience behind those soft lips, it wasn't hard for the ginger to weaken him with just one kiss. He leaned in for one more brief kiss before settling back down to watch the finale. Ten or twenty fireworks made their way up to the sky and exploded with vibrant colors and very loud booms that made Ryan grin. He was cheering as noise makers, sparkling ones, and more rainbow flares filled the sky.

Horatio had never seen the man so happy before. It was a beautiful sight. The fireworks lit up his face, reflected how much he was enjoying himself. Horatio kissed his bare shoulder and held him tightly against his body.

"Ryan..."

Ryan glanced back at Horatio before looking back at the fireworks. "Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, H."

One last firework was shot up. Horatio pulled Ryan in for another lip tingling kiss. It wasn't until someone walked by and said something about their kissing being disgusting did they break apart. Ryan giggled and pulled the blanket in before closing the trunk. He climbed over the backseat and into the front passenger seat. Horatio did the same and got in the driver's seat.

"I had fun," Ryan said.

Horatio chuckled. "We'll come back next year then."

"Sweet!"

Horatio reached over and grabbed Ryan's hand, making his way through traffic. When they got home, they found Eric and Calleigh shooting off small fireworks in the front yard. The two got out of the Hummer and was handed a bottle of beer. This was definitely a good way to end the Fourth of July.

_**Aaaahhhh! This is a day late, I know! My brother wouldn't get off the computer yesterday, so I never got a chance to publish this here. Grrr. But it's up now so I hope you enjoyed this~!**_


End file.
